The New Songwriter
by ausllyshipper4ever
Summary: Ally is Austin's new songwriter. Will his old songwriter get jealous? Ally is the shy girl and gets bullied in school. Will Austin bully her too? What will happen when Ally's old boyfriend comes to town? Will romance bloom between the partners? ON BREAK TILL I FINISH "A PRINCESS IN DISGUISE" GO READ THAT
1. Chapter 1-Changing songwriters

Chapter 1 "Changing songwriters"

Austin's P.O.V

"Let me get straight to the point. Austin, the songs Cassady has been writing for you are not getting as much good reviews as they had been. Im unimpressed and a little surprised. I suggest getting a new song writer." Jimmy Stars said, spinning around and walking away.

The whole room tensed up. Cassidy screamed "What the hell?! How could he do this?! Im the best song writer ever! Right, baby?"

I couldn't look at her. Yup, Im Austin Moon and Cassidy is my girl friend slash song writer. Edging away from her, I stammered "Yeah babe… The .. er best."

"Look at me you idiot!" She forced my head to turn to her. "Is my writing good or not?"

"Honestly!" I could not take it anymore and, fuming, I looked straight into her black eyes. "No"

Not prepared for what was coming, I smirked, but it was wiped off my face almost immidiatly as her hand connected with my face as she slapped me.

"Shit!" I held up my hands in surrender. "Stop! You are good but we have to find another songwriter or else Jimmy will drop me from his label!" I glared at her in anger. Ew how could I ever have agreed to be her boyfriend. I must have been mad!

Ally's P.O.V

"Ally Dawson!" My best friend, Trish came running up. "You HAVE to audition!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Audition for what?" I asked, rather curious.

"Austin moon's new songwriter of course!" Trish held up a piece of advertisement. "You are like the best and surely will get in!"

I rolled my eyes in mock despair. "How many times do I have to tell you? Im not auditioning for anything! Not after that failed audition at UNY!" Trish grabbed me as I was turning back to my homework.

"You have to! Please! He goes to our school! It'd be perfect! You could even become popular." Trish begged, yanking my arm. "You can give him 'A billion hits' or something like that!"

"Forget it, Trish! Cant you see i want to be invisible!" I groaned and turned back to homework. Trish sighed and went out of the room.

Seriously, how could she think I was good enough to be Austin Moon's songwriter? He was the super star and I was a nobody. People bullied me and teased me. I also hated him because he thinks he is better than everyone.

'You know you can do it if u wanted to' A voice inside my head nagged.

"NO I couldn't! Ill die and puke on him, making everyone bully me more.

'You have never tried.'

"Shut up." I plugged in my headphones to drown up that stupid voice and nodded my head in time to the music as I did my homework.

Austin's POV

Another day of school. I strided into school, confident and awesome. Grinning at all the girls that swoon and follow me everyday, I finally found my best friend, Dez. "Sup buddy" I gave him a hi five.

"Hey so when are you auditioning new songwriters?" Dez asked curiously.

"Tonight." I sighed. "Really hope Cass will be nice to them. Why?"

"I wanna try auditioning." Dez grinned happily.

I stifled a laugh. "Sure bud, sure." I patted him on his back encouragingly, shaking my head in amusement.

"Hey Austin." Someone breathed in awe.

"Hey…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You are so hot. Wanna let me be your songwriter?" She winked and tried to stuff her boobs at my chest.

How about no. I laughed nervously, backing away from this creepy girl fan. "Erm, you have to audition. Cya!" I ran away as fast as I can and bumped into someone, knocking everything down. Shit this is not my lucky day.

"Omg Im so sorry!" I stood there, not knowing what to do as the girl dropped down to her knees to collect her stuff. People started pointing and laughing. This was one of the most unpopular girls.

She looked at me angryliy. "Watch where you are going!" Her eyes flashed with annoyance. "It doesn't mean that when every girl in this school swoons at your every move and worships the very ground you walk on, you can just crash into people and think they'll thank you for crashing into them."

I stepped back in shock. It wasn't every day that a girl talks to me, a teen heart throb, that way. The girl had pretty wavy chestnut hair, big glasses, and wore baggy clothes. She was kidda cute though.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Hey whats your name?"

People around me gasped and started whispering. Some girls shot the girl a evil look.

The girl looked up at me with distaste. "Allyson." With that word, she spun around and with her head held high, walked to class.

Ally's POV

Argh how dare he?! I shook from that encounter for the rest of the day. I was normally shy, so I have no idea what had over taken me to do that. I stomped up the stairs in sonic boom so I could just play a song I wrote.

I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus

I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
But you don't see me

I'm a total surprise  
And you don't see me  
I'm so agonized  
That you don't see me

You don't see me  
You don't see me

I sighed happily as I finished my song. Suddenly, someone clapped. I spun around in surprise. Guess who ? None other than the obnoxious annoying Austin Moon.

Groaning, I turned to face him "How long have you been listening?" I stared daggers in his eyes but he only looked playfully back.

"Long enough" He smirked. "Did you write that?"

"Yes. Why?" I jumped up on my guard at once as I stared him down suspiciously.

"Like what you see?" He smirked again, flexing his toned arms.

WOah he is hot. Shit did I just think that? Argh that smirk is also getting on my nerves.

"No!" I glared at him.

"You should audition for my song writer!" Austin lit up like he just had the best idea in the world.

"No way! In your dreams. Now get lost!" I poked his chest with my finger.

Omg his chest is so hard. Shit.

Austin laughed "You have no idea what else is in my dreams, girl." He winked and I rolled my eyes. "But seriously. Please try out. You are amazing." He smiled and it was the first real smile he had given to me.

"We'll see." I said shortly and finally he walked out.

**A/N Hi anyone who reads this :)**

**This is my first story so please be patient and tell me what you think. Please suggest a plot if u have any ideas for a twist in the story or anything at all haha even my grammer mistakes :p And, i will be updating hopefully at least once a week. Although i might not be able to cos my parents doesnt allow me to use the computer much :( Should i continue this story?**

**Rate and Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2-Auditioning

Chap 2

Auditioning.

Ally's POV

"Trish! Emergency! Ive decided to audition!" I screamed down the phone.

"YES!" Trish shouted and I could imagine her pumping her fist into the air. "I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Sure enough, she appeared at my doorstep with a beaming smile.

"We need to decide what song I shall show him, what clothes I'm gonna wear, what am I going to say!" I rambled on, working myself into a mess. "What if he doesn't like it? What if he's old songwriter doesn't like it? What if I puke on him? What if…."

"Stop! Ally oh my gosh u will wow them, don't worry" Trish encouraged me. See that's why trish is my best friend. "We first need to get you out of those horrible clothes and into something nicer. I gave her a look which she pointedly ignored.

After I got dressed, and make up was put, I admired myself in the mirror. "You did a good job, I must admit, trish."

She grinned from ear to ear. "I know right! You look hot!" She squealed.

We picked a billion hits and I grabbed a cup of milo to drink on the way for I hadn't had dinner yet.

"Good luck Ally!"

I was running late and rushed to the room where Austin was audtitioning.

Austin's POV

"No! Horrible!" Cassidy whinned.

I sighed and put my head in my hands as Cass again turned down a nice girl. The song wasn't that great but she shouldn't have been so rude!

"Im gonna have a break, Cass." I got up and walked towards the restroom. Suddenly, someone slammed into me with great force, knocking us both to the ground.

"Shit!" The girl cursed. Chestnut hair was covering her face as she stared at her black shirt which was now soaked with milo. "Great."

"Are you okay?" I said worriedly, stretching forth my hand to help her up. She took it and looked at me.

"Austin!"

"Allyson!"

We stared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Im auditioning! Duh! Unless you don't want me to?" She got up and turned to walk away.

"No!" I grabbed her and pulled her back. "Im sorry okay?"

She looked at me, and I guess we both relized how close we were and stepped back awkwardly.

"Erm, come in, you can audition now." I stammered.

Allyson walked into the room and stopped short, making me bump into her.

"Cassidy!" She half whispered.

"Ooh look who's here? The little bitch of a nerd!" Cass laughed spitefully. Her eyes took the now trembling Allyson up, mocking her.

"Hey don't be so rude!" I shot a glance at Cass begging her to shut up, which she pointedly ignored.

"Show us what you've got." She smirked, "Dorkson" she added spitefully.

Trembling, Allyson gave the lyrics to me and took a seat at the piano. "It's called 'A billion hits' and I wrote it right after you became an overnight sensation."

"Ready?" I smiled encouragingly, meeting her eyes.

Nodding, she looked at me and we started the song.

Woah it was really good! I sang my heart out. Finishing the song, I glanced at Cass who looked as if she was about to throw up.

"Wow" Cass said sarcastically. "It was amazing! Dorkson, you should be able to be the begger's songwriter if you want! I feel like I'm gonna puke. Excuse me." She gagged. "Get out! No one wants you here!"

Taking in the scene, I couldn't help but feel a sort of hatred to my girlfriend. Allyson looked ready to cry as she backed out of the room. Shooting Cass a furious look, I ran after Allyson. A pang of guilt hit me as I saw her crying at the edge of the steps to the building. After all, it was me who convinced her to audition.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked worriedly, kneeling down next to her.

"What are you doing here? To laugh at me is it? To laugh at poor little pathetic Dawson as she cries her eyes out? GO away!" She spat, shifting away from me.

"um, no…" I raised my eyebrow. I saw her shiver slightly from the cool air and so I took out my jacket and hung it on her shoulders.

She looked up, surprised. "Im okay." She made a move to take out my jacket.

"No seriously, you're freezing." I insisted. "The milo that spilt on you is chilling you to bone. I'll walk you home."

"No way! Just go away okay?" Allyson sighed in frustration.

"O-kay…." I said hesitantly. "Oh and by the way, you're my new songwriter." I winked at her and left. She still had my jacket around her shoulders which made me feel better.

"Where did you go babe?!" Cassidy shouted at me as soon as I got back. "None of these stupid girls are fit to work with you! We just have to tell Jimmy that" She smirked with triumph.

"Sorry Cass." I said firmly. "Allyson is my new songwriter."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Cass jumped up, fuming. "She's an ugly dwarf dork!"

"My mind is made up. Now, go home!" I shot back, really annoyed with that stupid spoilt Barbie.

"You'll be sorry, Austin." She growled angrily. Stalking to the door, she turned back "Oh and WE'RE OVER!"

As soon as the door was slammed behind her, I broke into a huge smile, dancing around the room! I can't believe it! Finally! She's no more my clingy girlfriend. YES! I pumped my fist into the air.

Ally's POV

"Trish! Come over right now!" I sobbed into the phone.

"Omg Ally what happened?" Trish burst into the room looking flustered. "Do I need to go and beat up Austin Moon?"

I laughed shakily "No. It was he's old songwriter, Cassidy."

"Cassidy!? You mean Cassidy from our school? The head cheerleader?! With the stupid pom poms and mini skirts?!" Trish burst out, waving her hands to emphasize her meaning.

"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'

"Ooh lemme go beat the crap out of her!" Trish made a move to go.

I grabbed her back. "Don't be stupid" I laughed, feeling better already. "Anyway, Austin made me the new songwriter."

Trish squealed and almost burst my eardrums. She pulled me into a hug. "omg that's awesome! I told you you could do it!"

Almost immediately, my phone rang. It was from an unknown number. Frowning, I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Allyson?" A guy's voice spoke down the line.

I pushed Trish away as she was trying to hear the convo. "Put on loud speaker!" She whispered-yelled. I rolled my eyes and put it on loud speaker.

"Yes this is Allyson."

"Oh hey. Im Austin. I was wondering if you would wanna meet tomorrow since it's Saturday so we have no school to work on a new song?" Austin said.

Trish and I looked at each other excitedly.

"Sure Austin." I said, trying to keep my cool. "Where?"

"Erm, how about Sonic Boom?" Austin asked a bit hesitantly. "You know, the music store near the mall?"

"Haha yeah I know." I grinned.

Trish giggled and couldn't keep it in any longer. "She works there you dumbo! And could I come tomorrow too?"

I shot Trish a half amused half relieved look. At least she'll be with me tomorrow.

"Allyson? Who was that?" I could almost hear Austin raising an eyebrow.

"That." I glanced at Trish, "was my best friend Trish."

"haha okay. See you tomorrow Allyson!" Austin almost hanged up.

"Austin?" I blurted.

"Yes?"

"Call me Ally." I hanged up.

Squealing, we jumped on the bed.

"Oh my gosh Ally! We'll be meeting Austin Moon tomorrow! THE Austin Moon!" Trish screamed into my ear.

"Yeah I know right! But please try not to get me death before tomorrow." I winced, rubbing my ear.

"Fine." Trish sulked, sticking out her tongue.

Austin's POV

Wow Ally. Ally. "Ally" It rolled off my tongue in a nice way. I smiled as I thought of seeing her tomorrow. This is really exciting!

**A/N Hey everyone i decided to give yall a new chapter becuase i wont be uploading for 4 days or so, it depends. Thank you so much for your favourites, reviews, and follows! It really made my day :) And omg i cant believe R5AAFan reviewed! Thank you! I love your st ory "Third Row" xD **

**Thank you all so much! Love u guys! Review, follow, favourite please? :3 I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Oh and i dont own Austin and Ally. (duh!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3- Getting to know each other

Chap 3 – Getting to know each other.

Austin's POV

I woke up this morning really excited to meet Ally. Gobbling down 10 pancakes, I messed up my hair perfectly and looked in the mirror. " Sup" Grinning, I rushed to Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally." I said

"Hey" Ally replied, smiling.

"Omg Austin Moon!" A rather plump girl standing next to Ally squealed, jumping up and down.

"Shhh Trish!" Ally scolded her, looking at me apologetically. "Let's go upstairs."

I looked around curiously. WOah this place was cool!

"Sweet!" I laughed and sat at the piano.

"I know right!" Ally grinned. "I come here to write songs or when I just wanna be alone."

"So," I made myself comfortable, putting my legs on the table. "How long have you been writing?"

Ally frowned. "No legs on the table!" She swatted my legs in vain.

I snickered, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Seriously? There's no sign for that."

Ally gave an exprated sigh "Austin! There doesn't need to be a sign that says 'No legs on the table'!"

Rolling my eyes, I put my legs down. "Fine, party pooper."

"Anyway, ive been writing since kindergarten" Ally answered my question. "And shouldn't we start writing a song?"

I shook myself out of my daze. I was just looking at Ally's perfect eyes, hair, and face. What am I doing?!

"Haha yeah.." I laughed nervously.

"Guys, I have to go, I started my 5 mins break 2 hours ago…" Trish looked at her watch. "Bye!"

Ally glared at Trish begging her to stay.

"Bye Ally! Have fun with Austin!" Trish giggled and winked at her. She ran out, slamming the door behind her.

I raised an eyebrow at Ally, "Is she always like that?"

Ally grinned nervously "Yeah."

An awkard silence filled the room. It started stifling me. Great. I racked my brains to think of something to say.

"Oh Ally, Jimmy wants to meet you to hear the new song we are gonna write." I broke the silence.

"o-kayy….?" Ally sat at the piano next to me. "What do you think of these chords?"

She played a series of chords.

"I love it!" I said, delighted. "Now the tune…."

We spent over an hour working on it.

Flip a switch,  
Turn on the lightning,  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know, you got a number one

Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's comin' down to you right now

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

"Thank you!" I jumped up with a huge grin on my face. "This is amazing! It's so much better than any of the ones Cassidy used to write!" I hugged her and let go awkwardly.

"Aww thanks." Ally replied. I stared into her big brown eyes. Wow they were pretty.

At this moment, Trish burst in. "Let's go for lunch!"

"Triiiishhh!" I whined, pouting "You broke our moment!"

"We HAD no moment!" Ally grumbled. "And you are so childish." She muttered under her breath.

"Come on!" Trish dragged Ally out, giving me a half hearted wave which I returned fully.

"By the way! Jimmy wants to meet you after school on Monday!" I shouted after her.

"Kay!" Ally shouted back.

Ally's POV  
"Soooo?" Trish wouldn't stop pestering me. She had poked me with fries and tried to get me to tell her what happened, or rather as I would say, what didn't happen.

"For a millionth time, Trish, nothing happened! We just wrote a hit song and… yeah!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah then what about the 'moment' Austin was talking about?" Trish teased.

I groaned inwardly. Austin is such a cocky stupid childish but cute guy. And I so do not have a crush on him. "That was nothing!" I blushed and looked down, hoping Trish won't see.

Fat hope.

"Aww look who is blushing!" She cooed, laughing.

**Line Break**

Dear diary,

Today I met up with Austin Moon for the first time. We wrote a song called 'Double Take' It was so awesome! Austin is really cocky and full of himself. He thinks he's so hot and cute and flirts with everyone…. Wow.. but he is cute hahaha and hot. What did I just write?! But he has a really great voice! Well I gotta go. Dad is calling me down for dinner. Bye!

Ally Dawson

**Well hey everyone. I feel this story isn't going to be super interesting hahaha I thought the idea was good at the start but now I have nothing to work with. I mean I have ideas for the next few chaps but it's not like super exciting or anything… This might be a maximum of 10 chapters long. Yeah. But good news is that I got another idea :D I think I can work with that one hehe :p So ill be starting another story soon. Tbh I think writing in Ally's POV is easier than Austin's. And im sorry for this super short and boring chapter... Love u guys! (Especially R5AAFan 3)**

**Xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4-Meeting Jimmy

Austin's POV

"Ally!" I jumped up excitedly. "Jimmy says meet him at his office! Come on! Lets go!" I could hardly contain my excitement and pulled her out from sonic Boom.

"Austin!" She scolded, tearing herself away from my grip.

"Sorry!" I held my hands up in surrender. "But we're gonna be late!"

"So this is Ally Dawson." Jimmy said.

"Yes…" Ally nervously looked down at her hands.

"SHes awesome!" I butted in. "She has already written a song for me! Wanna hear it?" I held up the mp3 player for Jimmy.

"Okay. You're right!" Jimmy exclaimed after hearing the song. "this is amazing. Austin and Ally, write a few more songs for im booking Austin for a gig in 2 days."

I gasped excitedly, turning to look at Ally. She was grinning broadly.

Once we were out of the office, we squealed and jumped around.

"Omg! I cant believe a few of my songs are going to be sung out to the world!" Ally exclaimed.

"IKR! I cant wait!" I laughed.

We made our way back to Sonic Boom and broke the news to Dez and Trish.

I suddenly got a brainwave. "Ally! We could sing a duet!" I shouted.

"Austin…" Ally said hesitantly. "I cant."

**"**Why not?" I frowned, puzzeled.

"I have stagefright." Ally looked down, ashamed.

"Awww Ally! IT's okay!" My heart broke seeing her like that. "We'll find a way to cure it okay?"

Ally smiled at me kindly. "I don't think it can be cured."

"ANYTHING can be cured, babe." I winked and she just rolled her eyes. Gosh is she really that immune to my flirting?

"So, ill meet you at the music room later after my cloud watching club." Ally waved good bye.

"Cloud watching?" I raised an eyebrow at Trish.

"Yeah. She's in a lot of clubs…"

Ally's POV

Dear Diary.

I cant believe the whole world is going to hear my songs sung by Austin Moon! This is like a dream come true! I cant thank Trish enough for making me audition. Well Im dreading tomorrow. Its school. With Cassidy, Austin's ex jealous songwriter/girlfriend. Wish me luck!

Love,

Ally Dawson.

**Guys im sorry. Really. Im super busy and I have writers block for this story hiaz. Please check out my other story though! (Helping Ally) thank you! This story has more follows and likes than the other one though… idk why haha I think the other one is as, or even more interesting :p**


End file.
